Ability Mastering
The power to master every aspect of an ability to the fullest extent. Also Called * Ability Mastery * Power Mastery/Mastering Capabilities The user has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. Those who mastered the one ability may be able to even create concepts of such power that normal users are not capable of, as well as become resistant to having their power negated, among many other possibilities. Examples include someone who has full mastery of manipulating space can manipulate relative concepts such as distorting time and border of reality within said space, or an electricity manipulator can turn to control electromagnetism and related phenomenon. Some may even master the source of their abilities — life-force— and learn to manipulate that, to the point of controlling their own life force. Achieving mastery of ability may be attributed to grueling training or prodigious talent, and may not be so easy to achieve. Applications * Activation & Deactivation * Ability Intuition * Optimal Finesse * Power Anchoring * Power Level Manipulation ** Adaptive Power-Level ** Self-Power Augmentation * Superpower Evolution * Skill Adaptation * Skill Enhancement * Transformation Mastery Associations * Child Prodigy * Enhanced Instincts * Enhanced Intelligence * Life-Force Manipulation * Meta Power Manipulation * Old Prime * Personal Mastery * Superpower Manipulation * Training Regimen Known Users Anime/Manga * Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) * Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) * Shinigami who have mastered their Zanpakuto (Bleach) * Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) * Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) * Dignified Power Users (Code: Breaker) ** Code: Emperor ** Heike Masaomi ** Kouji ** Sakurako Sakurakouji ** Yukihina ** Zed * Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) * Son Gohan (Dragon Ball series) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball series '') * Frieza (''Dragon Ball series) * Agatsuma Zenitsu (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) * Adelaide Grand Marnier (Dog Days) * Tobio Ikuse (Highschool DxD) * Dulio Gesulado (Highschool DxD) * Sirzechs Lucifer (Highschool DxD) * Asia Argento (Highschool DxD) * Son Goku (Highschool DxD) * Muhammed Avdol (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) * Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) * Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) * Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) * Koichi Hirose (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) * Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) * Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) * Bruno Bucciarati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) * Formaggio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) * Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) * Shichirou Ougi (Kekkaishi) * Megumin (Konosuba) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Hiruzen Sarutobi (Naruto) * Hashirama Senju (Naruto) * Tobirama Senju (Naruto) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Obito Uchiha (Naruto) * Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) * Shinno (Naruto: Bonds) * Gemma Himuro (Ninja Scroll) * Sentomaru (One Piece) * Doflamingo Donquixote (One Piece) * Bartolomew Kuma (One Piece) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) * Jabra (One Piece) * Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) * Life Return Users (One Piece) ** Kumadori ** Rob Lucci * Logia Devil Fruit Users (One Piece) ** Crocodile ** Enel ** Kuzan/Aokiji ** Sakazuki/Akainu ** Borsalino/Kizaru ** Caesar Clown * Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) * Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire II) Comics/Cartoons * Wally West/The Flash (DC Comics) * Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (DC Comics) * Savitar (DC Comics) * Virgil Hawkins/Static (DC Comics) * Conner Kent/Superman (DC Comics); Titans Tomorrow timeline * Weapon Masters (Gold Digger) * Susan Storm Richards/InvisibleWoman (Marvel Comics) * Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic (Marvel Comics) * Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Marvel Comics) * Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Marvel Comics) * Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) * Max Dillon/Electro (Marvel Comics) * Toyo Harada (Valiant Entertainment Comics) Role Playing * Ordo Dracul (Vampire: The Requiem); via Coils of the Dragon Literature * Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) * Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) Live Television * Barry Allen/The Flash (Arrowverse) * Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Arrowverse) * Hunter Zolomon/Zoom (Arrowverse) * Barry Allen/Savitar (Arrowverse) * Sylar (Heroes) * Crowley (Supernatural) Video Games * Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) * Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) * Heaven Ascension DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) * Mei Mei (Valkyrie Crusade)